


Surprises

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: Knuckles and Sonic want to do something nice for their boyfriend, but seem at odds for what to do. Is there someway to work things out?
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna/Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Surprises

Knuckles sighed, folding his arms as he stood out on the plateau. He’d been called there by Sonic, saying that he needed him. Of course, he couldn’t just ignore him, even though there was a voice in his head screaming to do it. To cut ties, to run, because e _ veryone leaves eventually and you can’t hold onto them and you’ll be alone on that island forever and no one will- _

“Heya Knux!” The echidna turned to see the hedgehog in question approaching him, smiling. Knuckles had to fight to keep a grin off of his face. “What no ‘hi’ back?” He teased, putting a hand on his hip. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

“Are we doing this or not Hedgehog?” Sonic snorted, and Knuckles’ heart skipped a beat. " _ Chaos he’s going to be the death of me _ ." He thought, getting into a fighting stance. Sonic smirked before getting into a similar one. 

“Alright, on 3. 1, 2-” Sonic sped forward, fist stretched back. Knuckles simply side-stepped having anticipated the fake out. 

“3!” The echidna finished, punching the ground to cause minor shockwaves to spread across the arena. Sonic leapt into the air, avoiding any contact until the tremors passed. He landed a millisecond after, immediately leaping towards Knuckles once again. The fight had started.

* * *

One way that the three dumb gays worked things out was through sparring. The first person to get hit lost, and had to listen to the person who won. It was also how they worked out date nights. They had a singular plateau, completely devoid of trees and most plant life thanks to Mighty clearing it. It was here that both Sonic and Knuckles we’re going at each other, every fist met with a dodge, jump or slide, every movement countered. While Sonic would seem to easily win, both Mighty and Knuckles had fought him enough to counter his speed with skill and precision. Blow after blow the two threw until.

Two fists met each other in the centre. 

Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Sonic. The azure hedgehog smirked, “Looks like we both have to compromise, eh Knucklehead.”

“Guess we do...” Knuckles frowned. “But I’m doing food.” Sonic pouted, leaning closer to the echidna.

“Pwetty pwease Kunx. I pwomise I’ll be good” He begged, mockingly fluttering his eyebrows.  _ Damn cutie _ said a voice at the back of Knuckles’ head, before he shoved it behind as much mental furniture as he could. He sighed. 

“Sonic, I love you, but the last time you cooked you nearly burnt down the whole kitchen.” Knuckles muttered, rubbing his forehead. Sonic chuckled, the smirk reappearing.

“Aw, you love me~” He teased.   
  


“Yes. I do.” Knuckles replied simply. There was a moment’s pause, as a scarlet brush wormed its way onto Sonic’s cheek. He put a hand to cover his mouth as he looked away, now thoroughly flustered. 

“Geez, you always have to say it so simply huh?” 

“Of course I do, but you love it.” Sonic turned with a glint in his eye, the hand dropping slightly.

“Well why not I prove how much I love it.” He stated, striding towards Knuckles. He slipped his hand behind the echidna’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Knuckles sighed, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he had as he leant into the kiss, sliding one hand down Sonic’s body till it found his waist, the other on his cheek. He pulled him in closer, as Sonic’s hands slipped to Knuckles’ neck, hanging there limply. They stayed there for a while, kissing each other, biting and grinding against the other, enjoying the heat and warmth that spread through their bodies. Knuckles eventually pulled away, to hear a whine from Sonic. He leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s, as Sonic did the same.

“If I let you do the decoration and table, will you be happy?” He whispered. He received a hum in response, as well as a light kiss on his forehead. 

“Perhaps” Sonic purred, nuzzling Knuckles’ cheek. The echidna laughed softly and pushed some stray quills??? fur??? from Sonic’s forehead. 

“That’s good enough for me.”

* * *

Mighty sighed, as Sonic began blindly leading him towards his destination. At his insistence, he had put on a blindfold, despite knowing exactly where they we’re going.

“Darling, why did I have to put this on? We’re just going to Knuckles’ place.” He could hear Sonic giggling as he led him, and his hand squeezed his, to which of course he squeezed back.

“It’s a surprise~” He replied, as he had done the past few times. Mighty sighed, and resigned himself to following one of his boyfriends. There was silence for a while, as the two trekked across Angel Island’s landscape. Mighty smiled, hearing an owl hoot overhead. It had turned to dusk when they landed, and would most likely be dark when they arrived. 

Soon, Sonic stopped and turned to his blindfolded bf. “Okay, you can take it off now!” Mighty lifted up the cloth, and lifted his head up. On a veranda just in front of Knuckles' cabin, there was a table, covered in food. Lights were strung up around it, and a few candles lit the table itself. Knuckles stood there, leaning against a post and smiling at his two boyfriends, with Sonic grinning from ear to ear.

“Surprise!” The blue hedgehog exclaimed, grabbing Mighty’s hand. “Knuckles and I actually compromised for once.” The comment caught the armadillo off guard, as he snorted before it turned into a full fledged laugh. 

“Th- That’s what the surprise was?!” He yelled out between fits of giggles. Knuckles pushed himself upright and headed over. 

“Yep, pretty out there huh?” His grin almost matched Sonic’s in it’s size, which was impressive seeing as Sonic’s mouth might break if he smiled any bigger. Mighty took a moment to breath, before turning back to his two smiling boyfriends. 

“Thank you, I love it.” He said, leaning over to kiss their cheeks. The two cheeks were dusted with pink, as their smiles waned to one of fondness.

“Come on, the food will get cold soon.” Sonic pulled his two bfs towards the feast, clearly famished. Mighty and Knuckles shared a look, before letting Sonic pull them over. 

That night, laughter and voices could be heard from all across Angel Island. And at the Master Emerald’s shrine, deep within the forest, one might have heard a sigh of contentment, and a ripple of water. 


End file.
